


New Rules

by ahnox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Blow Jobs, Buddies, Childhood Friends, Clubbing, Dancing, Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, From Sex to Love, Fuckbuddies, Future Fic, Hanamaki and Matsukawa and Hajime are gym bros, Hook-Up, Hurt/Comfort, I fucking love AkaKen, I just love kenma, I upgraded from hints of akaken to full blown out akaken, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oikawa doesn't know what he wants, Open Relationships, Phone Sex, Pining, Polyamory, Rarepair, Roommates, Smut, Spitroasting, Texting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, akaken, bokuro, bokuroo - Freeform, college party, hangovers, iwaoi - Freeform, mention of threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahnox/pseuds/ahnox
Summary: Oikawa has a bad habit of calling Iwaizumi when he's drunk, alone, and/or in trouble. And since Iwaizumi has been taking care of Oikawa for decades now, he always picks up. Even if it means drunk Oikawa is taking Iwaizumi to bed. After months of trying to stifle his feelings in this arrangement, Iwaizumi finally makes new rules.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saying is old habits die hard. So Oikawa's new habit of calling Iwaizumi for a late night fuck should be an easy enough habit to break. It should be if Iwaizumi had wanted it to die in the first place.

Iwaizumi got up from bed before he even answered his phone. There was only one person who would ignore the fact that the rest of world was asleep at 3:40AM.

“What the fuck do you want, Shittykawa?”

“Iwa-chaaan, I have a real name.”

“So do I. What’s wrong this time?” Iwaizumi was moving across his studio apartment to his closet. There was only two times when Oikawa called this late: he was caught up in big shit or drunk and alone. And usually, Oikawa only got into big shit when he was drunk so _really_ only drunk Oikawa called him like this.

“I’m alone again.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. He put on a shirt to go retrieve this shit-faced pretty boy.

“Where—”

“I’m already fifteen minutes from your apartment complex.” Oikawa sounded very proud of himself over the phone. Iwaizumi was pissed.

“We fucking talking about this. If you’re drunk, you can’t just be wandering around the city!” Iwaizumi grabbed his keys and ran out of his place.

“B-but I wasn’t wandering! I’m going to your place. I’m going to you.” Oikawa’s voice was soft, his previous cockiness and pride quickly disappearing.

Yes, Iwa-chan did tell him the past fifty times that he needs to stay put. But this time, he and his friends had been at a bar close to Iwa-chan’s home. He thought he would save everyone the trouble and just walk. It was an unusually warm spring night anyways. Now, it was all ruined.

“Just hurry up then.” Iwaizumi replied with a huff.

His annoyance didn’t stop at Oikawa’s intoxicated state. It was nice to not have to drive nearly an hour to grab Oikawa from some obscure hole-in-the-wall bar, but Iwaizumi’s anxiety levels shot up when he thought about all the crazy scenarios Oikawa could get himself into while drunk in public. Well, some of them weren’t just scenarios.

He thought back on the time Oikawa was drunk enough to act on his impulses concerning hot policemen in their hot uniforms. When Iwaizumi had found Oikawa, he was already a good five minutes into telling the officer just _exactly_ how good the uniform looked. The police officer was too dumb founded (probably because of Oikawa’s height or charm or being hit on by a man) to respond before Iwaizumi drove off with Oikawa.

When Iwaizumi spotted Oikawa, he waited until Oikawa was in yelling distance to hang up the phone. And as soon as the phone was off, Iwaizumi spun on his heels and walked back in the direction of his home. Before long, Oikawa had caught up but lagged a few steps behind, sensing the bad mood that the shorter man was in.

As soon as they stepped inside, Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t planning on calling you tonight, and I didn’t mean to drink this much, but everyone was having a great time, and no one seemed interested in me. I mean, I think everyone was straight, so it wouldn’t have really matter and—I’m sorry.” Oikawa caught himself rambling. His head hung low so all he could really see was part of Iwa-chan’s back and full ass.

Without thinking, he reached forward with his free hand to cup the nice ass in front of him. Iwaizumi reacted fast than he usually did during a volleyball match. His face was flushed a little, but his expression was a mix of mad frustration and sexual frustration.

“Don’t do that. And it’s fine. I wasn’t doing anything anyways.” Iwaizumi took off his shoes and walked into the kitchen area to grab water for the drunk in the room. Oikawa’s shoulders sagged a little less. Iwa-chan was annoyed, but he also looked like he was anticipating something else. Something sexy. Oikawa was good at giving something sexy.

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_. Iwaizumi somehow managed to pour water into a cup aggressively. It was just a touch. But it didn’t help that he was accustomed to Oikawa’s behavior and habits. That was another reason Iwaizumi was annoyed. One touch lead to one thing and another and another until--

Oikawa hugged Iwaizumi from behind and started to kiss his neck. Iwaizumi responded by turning around and pushing Oikawa off. There was a tense moment of eye contact between the two men before Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi and started to kiss him for real. Hands cupped Iwaizumi’s face and fingers then ran through his disheveled hair. Lightly touching the back of the neck and tugging on hair, a breathless gasp was pulled from Iwaizumi’s mouth. Oikawa’s heart leaped, and he continued. Iwa-chan’s lips were always so soft to kiss and his coarse hair was a nice texture to feel when alcohol started to numb the senses.

Although they were childhood friends, kissing Iwa-chan was reassuring. It was something familiar, and it felt safe. Oikawa didn’t need to forget how shitty a guy treated him before they started making out or how shitty a guy might treat him if he decided to back out. Spurred on the feeling of kissing someone who cares about him, Oikawa pushed Iwaizumi against the counter and lifted his shirt off.

Iwaizumi considered this all a headache. The only ending when Oikawa called him this late when drunk and alone was sex. Iwaizumi, who isn’t interested in getting laid often, would cave into the feeling of another person’s hands on his body. He could feel the strength in the hands, and the pressure of the fingers in his back made his flush, remembering where else they’ve been.

“Iwa-chan, take them off.” Oikawa breathed into Iwaizumi’s neck while trying to untie his shorts. Oikawa’s hands gave up fiddling with the strings and went to rubbing Iwaizumi’s hardening cock. Iwaizumi’s breath quickened and even he started to fumble with his pants. More and more, he recalled previous nights with Oikawa and his mind raced in anticipation. As soon as his pants dropped. Oikawa dropped to his knees.

“Holy shit. Oh my god.” Iwaizumi hips stuttered, and his hands gripped the counter behind him. His mind reeled at how well Oikawa took in his dick and the obscene sounds made it all the more difficult to control himself. He didn’t know what a good blowjob was until he and Oikawa started this weird relationship.

God, Oikawa was good at using multitasking. His tongue didn’t seem to need rest, and Iwaizumi could count on those athlete hands to roam his body. And occasionally, Oikawa will look up at him, big round eyes with a dick in his mouth. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s hair and started to move his hips. Oikawa’s hands moved to hold Iwaizumi’s hips and the grip was pleasantly firm.

“God, this is so hot. Shit, every time it’s so good.” Iwaizumi moved faster, hips thrusting forward a little harder. Oikawa’s pretty eyes closed in concentration and his nails dug a little into Iwaizumi’s hips. The dull pain brought back other memories for Iwaizumi, memories that took him into headspace he didn’t quite want to be in today. He pulled Oikawa off his dick so that the brunet was sitting up tall on his knees. As annoying this situation was for him, he couldn’t ignore how fucking sexy it was to have Oikawa suck his dick. And how fucking good Oikawa was in bed.

“Bed?” Oikawa licked the head of Iwaizumi’s dick. He gulped, nodded, and grabbed Oikawa’s hand to lead his there. Not that Oikawa didn’t know where the bed was.

Oikawa pushed Iwaizumi, and he let himself fall because this usually meant Oikawa was going to give him a show. Oikawa took off his shirt slowly, teasing the man on the bed with the ‘v’ of the hip bones, a slim waist, firm chest, and then the shirt was off.

Iwaizumi’s hand went to his cock.

Oikawa unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down by the hooks. Right now, a naked Oikawa might be all it takes. His breath quickened, and he started to feel his climax building in the pits of his stomach. Oikawa stumbled on the bed and grabbed both Iwaizumi’s hands. He loomed over Iwaizumi.

“No, no touching.” Oikawa’s voice was deep and pouring out desire. Iwaizumi frowned and moved to flip Oikawa, but instead was met with teeth sunken into his shoulder.

“FUCK!” Iwaizumi yelled before his words turned into moans. Oikawa was sucking on his shoulder and his collarbone and his neck—

“Wait, Oikawa. I have to go to the gym tomorrow. Shittykawa, stop! Ow!” Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s shoulders to pry him off but was met with a harsh bit to his neck. Anger building, Iwaizumi threw Oikawa off and retreated further towards the head of the bed. “What the fuck, Oikawa. Again, rules. We made rules since you keep doing this to me.”

“I’m sorry. But you look so hot when I see my hickies on your neck.” Oikawa chased after Iwaizumi, hand cupping his face. With a little more force than intended, Oikawa turned Iwaizumi’s head so the red bruises were more easily seen.

“I mean it, stop. If you don’t stop, all of _this_ stops.” Iwaizumi eyed their naked, aroused bodies on the bed together. Oikawa paused for a moment, groaned, and buried his face into Iwaizumi’s shoulders.

“Fiiiine.”

“Good.”

“But if I don’t bruise you, how can I make you mine?”

Iwaizumi felt as though tons of bricks were placed on his chest. Words were difficult to formulate and now his throat felt drier than it does after a practice match in the summer.

“I’m not yours, you idiot.”

“I guess that’s true.” Oikawa got back onto the bed.

This was so annoying. Iwaizumi reached into the drawer next to his bed and grabbed the lube and condom. Of fucking course it was true. The last time he tried to allude to a romantic relationship, Oikawa went on a rant on how he liked being single and independent. After that, Iwaizumi didn’t mention relationships again and stopped hoping. Well, he tried to stop hoping.

Oikawa took the lube and began to finger Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi felt a hot flash of pleasure through his body as Oikawa’s strong fingers teased him from the inside. His eyes were fixed on Oikawa so he could pretend Oikawa wanted him the way he wanted Oikawa.

 _God_ , he wanted Oikawa. He wanted Oikawa to stop going to bars to get laid. He wanted Oikawa to stop getting hurt by terrible guys who didn’t know how Oikawa liked it. He wanted Oikawa to rely on him. He wanted everything.

“Just hurry up.” Iwaizumi moved his hips towards Oikawa’s groin.

“Fuck.” Oikawa slid on the condom, grabbed Iwaizumi’s ankles, and thrust in.

“Yes. Yes. _Yes._ ” This is what he wanted. Iwaizumi wanted all of this to be his and only his. Oikawa hooked Iwaizumi’s legs on his shoulder and moved his hips a little harsher. Exactly the way Iwaizumi liked it. And he really did.

Iwaizumi couldn’t stop the small gasps from escaping, and his hand gripped Oikawa’s hair tightly. The other hand was tightly around his own dick, trying to get off to the sight of Oikawa fucking him. If he didn’t think hard, he could make himself believe that they were in love with each other. That Oikawa wanted to be with him. That Oikawa wasn’t drunk. That he wasn’t lonely and hurt. Iwaizumi’s hand moved faster. Oikawa latched himself onto Iwaizumi’s shoulder again and was trying to leave more bruises. Iwaizumi could pretend it’s because Oikawa was _actually_ possessive of him. That those bruises _meant_ something.

Both men’s movements quickened and became frantic as their climax drew closer. Oikawa’s thrust became deeper without meaning to and fast without thinking. Iwaizumi would never admit it, but his hips quivered in pleasure and moved to try to receive more of Oikawa’s carnal desire.

“Hajime. Hajime. Please. Can I come? Oh my fucking god. _Hajime_.” Oikawa chanted over and over again like it was the only way to keep his orgasm at bay.

“Tooru.” Iwaizumi whined. He was so close. He loved the way Oikawa moved when he was about to come. Oikawa’s pleasure became more evident in every thrust.

“C-Coming.”

Iwaizumi made sure to watch Oikawa’s orgasm on his face and body while he jerked himself off to completion. He could never get tired of Oikawa’s good looks morphing to display ultimate bliss. That way Iwaizumi could forget what happened almost every morning after. Iwaizumi could still pretend that Oikawa loved him back. He didn’t need to worry about how Oikawa would apologize in the morning. He didn’t need to pass it off as nothing when the pain in his chest felt like something.

Because if Oikawa loved him, an apology would be unnecessary. If Oikawa loved him, the night of passion wouldn’t be a mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi tries to speak his mind to Oikawa while hiding his heart. Oikawa responds with his heart without really knowing his own mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments! I love hearing from yall so please send me some more love. And as you could have guess, this chapter gets into the angst a lil. Enjoy!

Iwaizumi woke Oikawa up briefly to let the sleepy man know he was headed to the gym and that he was free to stay and sleep. Oikawa gave an incoherent response and went back to sleep. Iwaizumi almost kissed Oikawa’s forehead but reality gave him a harsh reminder. So Iwaizumi left the brunet in his bed before meeting up with Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

“Your princess still passed out after a late night going to town?” Hanamaki asked as soon as he saw Iwaizumi, his voice laced thick in innuendos.

“Considering those bruises, princess won’t be awake for another three hours. God damn, look how dark those are.” Matsukawa sniggered and pulled at Iwaizumi’s shirt collar to reveal even darker bruises.

“Fuck off. I’ve seen the ones on Hanamaki, and they’re worse.” Iwaizumi readjusted his t-shirt. He knew how dark his bruises were; he had checked in the mirror before leaving his home. Oikawa is dead as soon as he is awake enough.

“But I wear mine with pride.” Hanamaki grinned.

“You’re so fucking gay.” Iwaizumi started to walk away.

“No, I’m the one fucking a gay.” Matsukawa yelled after him, and Hanamaki laughed hysterically. Iwaizumi ran back to smack both of them and threatened to leave the gym. The next two hours was for the most part serious. Matsukawa and Hanamaki almost lost it when they noticed that a pair of women kept looking in Iwazumi’s direction and laughing to themselves. They could only imagine how those dark bruises came about in such conspicuous places. And they actually lost it when Hanamaki snuck up behind Iwaizumi and groped his ass. Iwaizumi swung to punch whoever had the nerve, but Hanamaki ran away crying in laughter. They had to leave after that.

“Why can’t we come over?” Hanamaki poked Iwaizumi’s bruised neck for the last time.

“Leave him alone. This _needs_ to be the last time this happens, Iwaizumi. You know he won’t learn any other way.” Matsukawa faced Iwaizumi head on. Iwaizumi met Matsukawa’s eyes and then looked at Hanamaki who also gave him the same message. He looked away.

“I’ll talk to him about it. Stop bugging me.” Iwaizumi adjusted his gym bag. Hanamaki looked like he had more to say, but Matsukawa shrugged.

“Keep telling yourself that.”

The group split up after that. Iwaizumi off to supposedly berate Oikawa. Supposedly. But Hanamaki and Matsukawa knew better. They knew Iwaizumi cared too much about the people in his life. He would take care of Oikawa forever, if he could. If. But he couldn’t. Oikawa was his childhood friend and nothing more. Iwaizumi and Oikawa weren’t _anything_.

 

 

Iwaizumi got home to a quietness and snoring. Without meaning to, Iwaizumi let out a groan from his core. His friends were right. He needed to put an end to this. The entire time he showered and changed was spent on how to approach this subject for the hundredth time. The more he thought about it, the more he dreaded this conversation. How do you tell your best friend that he can’t call you anymore when drunk? How do you tell your best friend that he can’t rely on you when he’s vulnerable? How do you tell your best friend that fucking isn’t what friends normally do? Okay, that part was easy. That’s how he’ll start.

“Hey, princess. Get up.” Iwaizumi smacked Oikawa until latter shifted.

“Fuck, Makki and Mattsun need to keep their thoughts to themselves.” Oikawa threw the blanket over his head. It was too fucking bright. Iwa-chan was doing this on purpose. Why was it so bright?

“Come on. Get up and drink some water.” Iwaizumi left the water on top of his bedside drawer. He was panicking on the inside. He wanted this to go well. He wanted to stop this back and forth relationship of just friends and fuck buddies and back to just friends. If nothing was to come of the relationship, Iwaizumi wanted to be just friends. Just. Friends. By the time Oikawa was up and sitting at the table, Iwaizumi was done with the congee for Oikawa and his own lunch.

“You’re alive.”

“Not for much longer.” Oikawa murmured, eyeing the bruises on Iwaizumi’s neck. Oikawa knew the rules better when he was sober. He knew he fucked up last night. And the fact that Iwaizumi didn’t start immediately on his rant scared Oikawa a little. Usually the rant happened as soon as Iwaizumi woke up or after class. Or after the gym because Hanamaki and Matsukawa would be relentless in teasing.

“We have rules—”

“I know! I…I forget when I’m in the moment.”

Iwaizumi sunk his head into his hands and said, “That’s why we made the rules in the first place.”

“I’ll remember next time. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s fucking not!” Oikawa jumped a little at the outburst, and the volume of Iwaizumi’s voice made his head ring.

“Iwa-chan…”

“We’re friends.” Iwaizumi didn’t look at Oikawa. “We need to stop this.” He was so annoyed and tired of this. He felt like he was losing control of his life recently. His nights revolved around whether Oikawa was safe and home or drunk and lost. Iwaizumi’s hands were starting to get cold, but his body felt flushed, sweat forming on his brow. He was nervous. He was _never_ nervous.

“But why? Do you not like it? From what I remember, you enjoyed yourself a lot last night.” Oikawa put down his spoon and leaned backwards. A grin appeared on his face, but Iwaizumi could see the hurt beginning to form. Oikawa’s eyes blinked a little faster and his brows twitched to try and keep his face happy. For a split second, Iwaizumi wondered if Oikawa could read him as easily as he could read the brunet.

“That’s not the point. Sex is sex. But we’re friends. Childhood friends. We shouldn’t be having sex.” Iwaizumi knew his logic didn’t really make sense, but he couldn’t think of how to explain why he wanted to stop. He _loved_ it. He usually didn’t get fucked like that. Ever. Maybe it’s because they’re childhood friends or maybe it’s just Oikawa. Whatever the reason, the sex was amazing. Oikawa was intuitive and pushed Iwaizumi to limits he didn’t know he had. Such delicious limits. But every morning, Iwaizumi felt another part of him die. Because more than the sex, Iwaizumi loved Oikawa.

“Who said anything about what we should or shouldn’t be doing? Plus, friends with benefits is a real thing.” Oikawa pointed out, as if Iwaizumi’s entire argument was dismantled. Iwaizumi couldn’t tell what hurt more: the fact that Oikawa was trying so hard to make things work or the fact that he was trying _so_ _hard_.

“And tell me when and who that has worked out with?” Iwaizumi sat back in his chair and couldn’t stop shaking his head. He loved this idiot…

Oikawa sat there for a couple minutes running people and movies through his head. He stopped considering movies after the first two because Hollywood loved romance shit. After realizing he was spending too much time thinking, Oikawa began to sweat a little. He didn’t want Iwaizumi to be right. Again.

Then, a grin slowly appeared on Oikawa’s face. A grin that Iwaizumi wanted to punch and kiss at the same time. It was the type of grin that Iwaizumi liked to watch turn into an angry scowl.

“Kuroo and Bokuto are friends and fucking.”

Not smiling at the very moment Oikawa said ‘Kuroo’ took an immense amount of self-discipline.

“They’ve been dating now for a couple of months.”

And the face Oikawa made was fucking priceless. Oikawa’s jaw just dropped. His eyes widened in disbelief. He looked back and forth at Iwaizumi and the open room as if he was going to find Kuroo and Bokuto there to confirm. Every time Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, his eyebrows scrunched up and he looked a little angry. And every time he looked away, Oikawa’s jaw would drop again, and his eyes were softer. But the time in between the two facial expression was so fucking short that Oikawa ended up looking like a broken A.I.

“You’re a fucking liar.” Oikawa’s mouth hung open. He couldn’t seem to close it. “Holy shit, no way.” And it kept going until Oikawa called Bokuto which was a mistake because Bokuto wouldn’t shut up about how in love with Kuroo he was. Even after the phone call, Oikawa sat limp in the chair.

“No one fucking tells me anything anymore.”

Iwaizumi really wanted to laugh. He did because Oikawa is rarely completely dumbfounded and proven so wrong. Rarely knocked so far down off his pedestal. However, the pain of the truth that fuck buddies didn’t really work out sank in deeper.

“Now that you’ve recovered from your little crisis. My point is friends with benefits don’t work out.”

Immediately Oikawa’s face stiffened and defenses were put up. “Why? Neither one of us will catch feelings. That’s why friends with benefits don’t work out, right? Then we don’t need to worry.”

“How stupid can you be?” Iwaizumi threw his hands into the air and got out of his chair to pace. “All friends with benefits start without the intention of catching feelings.”

“But we’re different. I won’t fall in love with you and you wouldn’t fall in love with me, right?”

“That’s not—UGH. I just don’t want to have sex with you anymore!”

Oikawa didn’t think people were serious when they said their blood drained from them. But in that moment, he felt all the warmth leave his body and his sensations dulled. He didn’t think he could feel so numb. It all hurt so badly. Why was Iwa-chan doing this? Why was he cutting off this major tie? Was he a burden? Did he not mean anything to Iwa-chan? Was this the end of the years and years of friendship?

Words started to come out of Oikawa’s mouth before he could think. “Do you not like it? Is it the bruises? I can stop completely. I won’t call you so late. Hell, I’ll stop going out and drinking so much. That’s why you don’t want to have sex with me, right? I’ll behave. I can remember the rules.”

“Stop. Shut up! Listen to yourself. You sound more than friends with benefits to me right now.” It hurt him so much. The more Iwaizumi listened the more his heart was convincing him that Oikawa was in love with him too. It all sounded right. Everything Oikawa was saying was making his heart swell in joy. So although he knew Oikawa doesn’t have feelings for him, Iwaizumi needed to play the it’s-already-falling-apart card. And even though Oikawa was falling apart in the moment, Iwaizumi had been falling apart for a long time, and this was his limit.

“Well, yeah. Because you’re an amazing fuck and you just want to stop.”

“No, that’s not what you sounded like. And fuck buddies wouldn’t be clinging.” All the muscles in his body tensed as the pain in his heart turned into a hollow feeling. It felt as thought someone tore out his heart, took knives to really cut open the wound, and pour alcohol to make it hurt extra bad.

“Iwa-chan—”

“NO! Stop. It.” Iwaizumi closed the distance between them and grabbed Oikawa’s shirt. “Think about it. _Really fucking think about it_. If we were _just_ fuck buddies, and I said let’s stop, don’t you think you should just let me be? What is with this obsession to keep everything the same?” Oikawa’s face was slack, and he wanted to cry. He didn’t recognize Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi took care of him. He made sure that Oikawa was okay. He made sure that Oikawa didn’t push himself or anyone else too far. Was that all about to change? Was he—

“Am I going to lose you?” Oikawa put his hand on top of Iwaizumi’s clenched fists. Iwaizumi’s genuinely shocked face was an answer enough. No, not quite. Oikawa still had a friend in Iwaizumi. For how long, Oikawa didn’t want to know or ask.

“Don’t be fucking ridiculous. I can’t get rid of you. I’ve tried.”

“So we’ll still be friends?”

Iwaizumi sighed and let go of Oikawa’s shirt. “Yeah, we’ll still be friends. That won’t ever change.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F R I E N D S is how anyone in this life survives. Luckily, Iwaizumi and Oikawa have friends who're accepting of their whole selves.

“What was that phone call about yesterday?” Kuroo had given Iwaizumi a call after Bokuto shared that Oikawa wanted to know if they were really dating. Iwaizumi closed his laptop and stood to stretch from his school work. He didn’t really want to talk at the moment, the confrontation still fresh. Oikawa had left for his own home after being reassured that they were still friends. That Oikawa can still call if he needed Iwaizumi.

“I finally told him off.” Iwaizumi finally breathed out.

“Holy shit.” There was some rustling on Kuroo’s end and the sound of a door closing.

“Hey, you didn’t need to avoid Bokuto. It’s not a secre—”

“BOKUTO, GET YOUR SHIT. WE GOTTA GO!”

Iwaizumi didn’t know whether to laugh or scream at Kuroo to not come. Iwaizumi called Kuroo’s name a couple times, but eventually just hung up while shaking his head. The phone had probably been dropped on the bed or floor forgotten.

Iwaizumi looked around the room a little lost. He didn’t feel the same as yesterday. The room looked a little bigger. His thoughts were a little more scattered. He looked at the door and could imagine people bursting through, but those people not being Oikawa. Iwaizumi scowled at himself for wishing Oikawa would casually burst in through his doors to just spend time like they used to. It was more than a half hour later when he heard the two men talking in the hallway. They didn’t even need to knock, Iwaizumi was leaning on the door frame waiting for them. The smiles on Bokuto and Kuroo’s faces were contagious. They held bags in their hands and Iwaizumi knew it was random shit they found in a convenience store on their way.

Ten minutes later and the bags were ripped open on the floor, chocolate, chips, wasabi peas, and cheese sticks spilling out. Bokuto was chattering about how their trip to the convenience store went when Kuroo gave Iwaizumi a prolonged look. Long enough that Iwaizumi stopped looking at Kuroo, and long enough that Bokuto quieted and stared with an intense focus. Iwaizumi continued to eat a single wasabi pea at a time. He couldn’t meet either men’s eyes. How would he start? What could he say? Kuroo and Bokuto glanced at each other briefly. Bokuto reached out and touched Iwaizumi’s hand causing the wasabi pea container to tip a little. Bokuto grabbed it before it fell all over the floor.

“I told him no more fucking.” Iwaizumi blurted out. Iwaizumi felt his face burn. After months and months of badgering from the duo, he had finally done it. Well, it wasn’t just Kuroo and Bokuto that bothered him about the issue with Oikawa. It was everyone, really.

“Iwaizumi.” Bokuto gasped. Kuroo’s eyes were glued to the man in front of him.

“I don’t know why. I don’t know why now or what changed. It was finally enough. It probably was building, but yesterday was it. We’re still friends, but I think we’re done fucking.” Iwaizumi didn’t mean to sound as disappointed as he thought he sounded. Sure, he got laid elsewhere, but it was different than being fucked by the man you love.

“That’s good. And how are you?” Kuroo spoke a little quietly.

“I don’t know. It hasn’t even been a day yet. Technically.”

“But it’s just gonna end like that? No more sex?” Bokuto leaned forward, one leg shaking a little. His expression showed disbelief and a hint of romantic hopefulness. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but laugh a little. If only his relationship with Oikawa could work out the way Bokuto imagined.

“No, I think that’s it. We’re done with that part of our lives.” And as soon as Iwaizumi said it, he felt his chest tighten and his eyes are to burn. Just a little, it became hard to breath, and he looked away from his guests.

“But why?” Bokuto lamented. “Why can’t you just win him over? Who knows that pretty boy better than you?”

“I’ve tried, okay? I tried a couple years ago. He didn’t give me a chance, and I haven’t mentioned it since.” Iwaizumi crossed his arms and looked away. The dull ache in his chest would not go away. He could feel the heat of Bokuto’s gaze and more and more felt embarrassed at his own cowardice. The intensity of Bokuto’s pointed look did not recede until Kuroo smushed his hand on Bokuto’s face.

“Kuroo!” Bokuto whined as he escaped Kuroo’s hand and pushed the other man back.

“Stop it.” Kuroo chastised.

“Stop what? I wasn’t doing anything.” Another whine.

“You were making that face. That ‘you should keep trying anyways’ face.” Kuroo glanced between Bokuto and Iwaizumi. As much as he sympathized with Iwaizumi’s position, Kuroo agreed with Bokuto. Iwaizumi’s attempt at a confession wasn’t an attempt at all. It wasn’t even a real confession. Being friends with Oikawa as well, Kuroo knew that it would take a full-blown proposal to convince Oikawa of the seriousness of a confession.

“But Iwaizumi, am I wrong? Why would you let it just all end?” Bokuto lamented. There was so much potential between Iwaizumi and Oikawa. After becoming closer to the two, and being a long time romantic, Bokuto felt on a cosmic level that Iwaizumi and Oikawa were each other’s forever. It was all due to a lack of communication. Although even Kuroo doubted, Bokuto could just _tell_ that Oikawa was in love with Iwaizumi.

“Because guess what, it’s ridiculously terrifying and goddamn painful all the fucking time. Do you think the only person he sleeps with is me? That’s not the case for me. Do you think he doesn’t try to fall in love? With pieces of shit randos that he’s met at a club. So I don’t fucking know if this is his way of letting me know we’ll never work out or if he’s just plain stupid, but I’ve had it. I don’t want to hold on to him like this anymore. I’d like to think I know a shitty relationship when I see one. And everyone else does too apparently.” Iwaizumi hesitated. “Bokuto, you’re the one person who still wants me to confess.”

Kuroo and Bokuto were, frankly, stunned into silence. Iwaizumi didn’t even talk more when he was hammered. He remained the quiet, wallflower type of person.

Instead of looking to the side, Iwaizumi’s head was drooping down. His shoulders sagged, and his hands were in a weak fist in front of him. All the emotion and usual angry tension were missing from his face. Kuroo and Bokuto could only describe his appearance as hopeless. Suddenly, Iwaizumi had aged a couple years. No one moved until Bokuto stood up with arms reaching.

“No. No. Don’t fucking think about it.” Energy and that angry tension reanimated Iwaizumi as he backed away from Bokuto’s incoming crushing hug. Iwaizumi didn’t react fast enough, and Bokuto launched himself at the shorter man and landed successfully.

“Bro, I’m sorry!” Bokuto wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi tighter before starting to cocoon him with his massive legs.

“Fuck. Get off me! Kuroo! Control your beast!” Iwaizumi struggled against Bokuto’s strength and concluded that he needed to go the gym with Bokuto instead of Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

“To hell with control,” Kuroo said before sandwiching Iwaizumi.

“I fucking hate you both!” Iwaizumi yelled and struggled more, debating whether or not to bite his way out of this emotional dog pile.

“We hate you more!” Kuroo dug his way a little deeper into the embrace.

“Except me, bro. I love you.” Bokuto rubbed his face against Iwaizumi’s cheeks. Iwaizumi groaned from the center of his chest and huffed out a large sigh. “If you and Oikawa are completely done, then whatever, we move on. I promise to do everything I can to help you be happy. You deserve it the most!” Bokuto released his hold on Iwaizumi a little to look at the shorter man’s reaction.

“Uh huh, just get off of me.” Iwaizumi closed his eyes briefly. He wasn’t going to cry. He wasn’t going to cry. He really did not want to _cry_. Bokuto and Kuroo climbed off the heartbroken man and got comfortable. They knew that Iwaizumi didn’t like to cry in front of people, but they also knew that Iwaizumi wasn’t afraid of shedding tears. So they welcomed it when Iwaizumi cried silently in their presence if he chose to, but today was not that day. Noticing that he was really trying to keep the tears back, Kuroo sprang into action.

“So what new rules did you come up with this time?”

“Fuck you. Why do you think I came up with rules?”

Even Bokuto stared expectant at Iwaizumi. It was almost comedic.

“I like rules, okay?” Iwaizumi exclaimed, trying to explain himself. Not that it really mattered, because Bokuto and Kuroo weren’t _really_ judging him. Only a little. Iwaizumi tried to put off the answer, but the stares were too much. He ended up caving and admitting his three new rules.

 

 

 

“I hate you two. I hope your relationship _fails_.” Oikawa groaned when Hanamaki and Matsukawa ripped open his blinds. “Why is everyone adamant in making me blind?” Before Oikawa could bury his head under the blankets, the pair jumped into bed with the very hungover brunet. Their little trip to bed was cut short by an irritated and horrific screech.

“OUTDOOR CLOTHES!”

Sniggering and recognizing their achieved goal, Hanamaki and Matsukawa fled from Oikawa’s bedroom before the recoveree actually strangled them. Sugawara gave them an exasperated look from the dining table, accustomed to their methods of getting Oikawa out of bed. Luckily, Kenma-san wasn’t visiting Akaashi-san that morning. Sugawara figured with how Kenma-san got troubled by Oikawa’s loud daily morning complaints, screaming first thing in the morning would not have abided well. At least, Matsukawa tried to look apologetic.

By the time Sugawara wanted to retreat to his room, sensing a vent session, the man of the hour emerged from the bathroom. Although he was fully washed up and wearing normal clothes, Oikawa’s tiredness showed in the lack of volume in his hair. It didn’t seem to float properly on his head, if that even was possible. Sugawara wanted to take a photo to show their other roommate, but the moment passed.

“Next time don’t let them in.” Oikawa grumbled and rubbed his temple. The silver haired man smiled broadly.

“But now there are two more people to pay attention to you!” Sugawara patted the brunet’s shoulder. Oikawa let out another loud groan and moved into the living room. Sugawara felt reassured leaving Oikawa with his two friends. There had been a bit of a ruckus last night when Oikawa had come home drunk and proceeded to drink more from his own stash of liquor. A hidden stash since Akaashi had the house liquor locked away in his own room for exactly the prevention of lonely binge drinking. Sugawara woke up to thumps and grumbling in the kitchen. Luckily, Oikawa was a sleepy drunk last night. While that didn’t prevent a hangover, it did reduce the amount of lost sleep on Sugawara’s part. So after Sugawara pried the bottle away from Oikawa, he forced the drunk to drink an entire bottle of water before passing out.

“Why’re you two even here?” Oikawa pulled his legs up on the couch and snuggled into a corner with soup in his hands. Oddly, he felt a wave of de ja vu, warm breakfast and an uncomfortable gut feeling that something was going wrong.

“To see if your ass was kicked to the curb yet.” Hanamaki smirked as he leaned against the back of the dining room chair.

 “How did I know?” Oikawa rolled his eyes at the pink haired man and stuck his tongue out. “Stop being so nosy.”  He went back to his soup.

“I knew it. He didn’t, did he? He’s so soft on you.” Matsukawa seemed to glare at an imaginary Iwaizumi. Oikawa smirked, feeling proud of himself. Even if Matsukawa and Hanamaki preferred Iwaizumi, Oikawa still knew Iwa-chan better than anyone else. Iwaizumi was not soft on him at all. Rather, he was the one driving sense and reason into Oikawa.

 “Well, we ended things so I guess you two know nothing. Idiots.” Oikawa jabbed and cast his eyes down on his soup in an attempt to act nonchalant about the bomb he just dropped.

“Holy shit. What? How did that happen? Iwaizumi ended it? Yesterday?”

“Yeah. Something about friends with benefits never works.” Oikawa was amused at how the duo couldn’t stop asking questions. Hanamaki and Matsukawa weren’t even trying an ounce to be subtle in the looks they gave each other. It was clear shock, disbelief, and confusion. And something that looked like guilt?

“Iwaizumi said that?” Hanamaki asked. Oikawa was a little confused and curious. All attempts of trying to act nonchalant were gone.

“Yeah? Why? Is it weird for him to say that?”

The pink haired man shrugged in response. “No, I guess not.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re hiding? Who’s in a functioning sex friends relationship?” Oikawa’s smile dropped and the emotions in his eyes cleared in calm calculation.

Shit. Matsukawa and Hanamaki weren’t supposed to let Oikawa know. Ever. However, they were already caught under his watchful gaze. With the years they’ve known Oikawa and with how fucking perceptive Oikawa was, the two of them wondered if they would be able to get away with lying. Their lives depended on it.

“It’s Iwa-chan, isn’t it? That’s why you two thought his reasoning was bull.” Oikawa wasn’t listening anymore. His chest felt little heavier and the throbbing in his head exasperated the emotional pain. His eyebrows scrunched as his thoughts rapid fired. Holy shit. Iwa-chan never said anything or even acted like he had any other partners. Never saw any marks or personal belongings left behind. Damn, that hurt. That must mean that Iwa-chan really didn’t want to be with him anymore. He was hated. Immediately, Oikawa’s head dropped on the couch, and it felt as though someone was volleying his heart. He let out a loud and less than Oikawa standard groan.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa couldn’t contain their laugh. Relief washed over them as Oikawa was momentarily distracted by whatever inner turmoil raged.

“Now that we know you’re alive, we’re gonna go bother someone else.” The duo made a hasty exit before Oikawa—

“Wait! WHO’S HIS SEX FRIEND????”

And with that, Hanamaki and Matsukawa made a mad sprint for the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to post this chapter until I wrote more of chapter 4, but any time is as good as the present! I really had to work through a writer's block in this chapter and I hope it doesn't show too much. I really considered re-writing this entire piece because I realized something about my writing style that I want to fix. But decided to just leave this work as is and improve in my next works.
> 
> Update: Took/taking a long break to finish writing the remaining 4 chapters before posting so I can get chapters out in succession. Because i wanna keep it 7 chapters, the next few chapters will be significantly longer. 
> 
> Roommate situation: Iwaizumi obviously has a studio apartment so it's just him. He needs his space.  
> Oikawa, Akaashi, and Sugawara room together. Oikawa needs people around constantly. Sugamama can handle it when Akaashi can't, which is rare.  
> Kenma specifically does NOT want to move in with Akaashi because of Oikawa's neediness. So he rooms with Fukunaga and Nobuyuki.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life changes often sweeps you off your feet, pushes you off the track, and rewinds forward movement. But Iwaizumi and Oikawa take baby steps in coping with this change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for commenting and giving kudos. Love you and appreciate you! I'm so sorry this took months to update but here's to hoping a little longer of a chapter is sufficient enough of an apology.

Iwaizumi was only slightly annoyed that there were no secrets between the four of them from Aoba Johsai. He had planned on telling Hanamaki and Matsukawa, but on his own time, after he had processed what had happened. The two of them already had commentary and feedback, not giving Iwaizumi a full day with his own thoughts. After 20 or so minutes of constant texting, he muted the group chat and blocked their numbers. He wanted space and time, and he hated that he needed it. He and Oikawa weren’t dating. There should not have been an emotional attachment latched and locked. There definitely wasn’t on Oikawa’s end, but that was the issue. It hurt. Iwaizumi felt as though he had broken up with Oikawa, broken up as if they were together in the first place. That was another blow. And then there was the lie that Oikawa was trying to pry bare.

Iwaizumi had lied to Oikawa multiple times in their lives, like any other relationship. This just happened to be one of them. It wasn’t with malicious intent or out of spite. The lie came from wanting privacy and wanting his own life because somehow Oikawa seeped into every part of his life. Iwaizumi had lied when he made their end about Oikawa’s feeling, not his own. His act of being tired of Oikawa was a lie. Iwaizumi wanted so much more, everything if the gods allowed. He lied when he said it was because fuck buddy relationships never lasted. Oikawa would believe it because he wouldn’t be able to imagine a sustaining fuck buddy relationship. Oikawa was too emotional for it. And no one told Oikawa about their own successful sex lives because then, he’d be _convinced_ that he could do it too. And maybe Oikawa could, if he could look past his own petty jealousy, scary possessiveness, and pride. 

Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. This would be a good thing, in the long run. He’d move on, Oikawa was already moving on, and they’d find happiness. Separate, but assuredly, happiness. If only Hanamaki and Matsukawa kept their mouths sealed about his sex partners... Iwaizumi felt a headache build. God, they better keep their fucking mouths shut. Or he’d kill them.

 

 

 

 

Kuroo held glasses of water in his hands and stared at the multiplied glasses on the table. All emptied completely. “I swear I left you two with five drinks, one of them being mine.” The glasses of water hit the table with a dull thud. After a few more hours of trying to get information out of Hanamaki and Matsukawa that first day, Oikawa gave up. And then he ignored it until the weekend when it’d be easier to not think at all. After all, Kuroo and Bokuto were going to treat Oikawa to a few drinks as an apology of not informing him of their new relationship.

“I’m sorry! I had to drink yours so Oikawa wouldn’t get to it.” Bokuto meant to hug Kuroo but ended up body slamming the black haired man. Kuroo would have completely toppled against a body of muscle, but the same muscular body held him upright. Kuroo heard a line of apologies from Bokuto as he nuzzled Kuroo’s torso.

“That doesn’t explain why there’s now eight, ten, holy fuck. Fourteen? Oikawa!” Kuroo put a hand on Bokuto’s back to appease him. Bokuto quieted and sat up a little so Kuroo could sit more comfortably. Bokuto was mumbling something under his breath, and Kuroo decided it was just rambling.

“I don’t know where they came from,” said Oikawa, eyes wide and flashing a full teeth smile at Kuroo, not acknowledging the messy table, and trying to hide the sway caused by drunkenness.

This little piece of shit. Judging by the different types of glasses and garnishes, neither Oikawa nor Bokuto had ordered them. The shot glasses in of itself was an indication. Kuroo knew Bokuto only liked ciders, and it was widely known that Oikawa never needed to order drinks for himself. However, when the night was just starting, Oikawa always started with a whiskey and coke. He didn’t want to spend his money on booze but never wanted to disappoint his fans by getting ‘cheap shit’.

“Fucking great. How many dicks did you promise to suck for these?” Kuroo rubbed Bokuto’s back as the other man rest his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. More sounds came from Bokuto, and it was so low that it sounded like snoring. Kuroo touched Bokuto’s face and was reassured when the other man shifted, definitely not asleep.

“First of all, fuck you too. Second of all, none. Only one person who _begged_ to suck my dick, you fucker.” Oikawa flicked Kuroo off and proceeded to down his water. Upon finishing, Oikawa propped his elbows on the table and rest his head in his hands, eyes boring holes into Kuroo.

Kuroo felt as though he couldn’t roll his eyes hard enough. He cared so much for Iwaizumi but goddamn, Oikawa needed to be muzzled. Choosing not to retort, Kuroo pressed a straw to Bokuto’s lips, softly coaxing his boyfriend to drink some water. Kuroo felt his annoyance at Oikawa melt as he watched Bokuto sip on the water. Bokuto's face shifted from a grumbling sad drunk to a content drunk.

“Can’t believe you two decided to date," Oikawa muttered, recoiling from the affectionate care. "Can’t believe Iwa-chan dumped me!” Oikawa dug his face into his hands and half-yelled into his palms. Everything he had put away during the week came back to him. Feelings of not being good enough. Feelings of abandonment. Feelings of loss and anger.

“NO! Iwa-chan didn’t dump you. You two weren’t even a thing.” Bokuto suddenly sat up straight and looked directly at Oikawa. Kuroo was scared for a second that Bokuto would reveal Iwaizumi’s secrets.

“I knowwww. But he was miiiiine. Did you know he was fucking other people? When did he have the time for them? I thought I fucked him hard enough to sate him for weeks. Have I gotten weak?” Oikawa groaned into the ceiling of the dance bar. It was to Kuroo's secret relief that Oikawa was wasted. If he was sober and attentive, as per usual, Oikawa would have caught on. Immediately, Bokuto had sat up straighter, seemed to sober up a bit, and pleaded wide-eyed at Kuroo. It was after Kuroo shook his head at Bokuto that the drunk man realized what they knew was a secret. The wide-eyed look of panic, rather than shock or even amusement, was unmistakable.

“Hey, uh, Oikawa,” Bokuto started, but his mouth was slow and numbed by the alcohol. “About Iwaizumi…I’m sorry.” Whatever else Bokuto wanted to say was cut short by Oikawa’s seat clattering as he stood. Oikawa’s face was turned away from the couple and his hands were griping the table, steadying his body. Kuroo stood half way up and leaned towards the brunet.

“Ya know, fuck it. Bokuto, you’re right. He and I didn’t date. I don’t know why I’m acting like I was dumped.” Oikawa ran his fingers through his hair to try and fix it from the night’s mistreatment. It didn’t look any different. Kuroo rolled his eyes for the second time, and Oikawa flashes some poses. He rolled his eyes a third time when Oikawa pushed Kuroo back into his seat.

“I’m gonna go make some guy come in his pants. Wish me luck!”

But Kuroo couldn’t wish Oikawa luck because the moment the brunet stepped away, Bokuto grabbed his arm and pulled him into a secret two-person meeting.

“He’s in love with Iwaizumi. They’re both in love with each other! Oikawa just doesn’t know it!” Bokuto’s voice shook with excitement and trembled with sheer joy. This level of empathy wasn’t achievable for Kuroo. Although he listened intently to Iwaizumi’s complaints and tales, Bokuto seemed to emotionally connect with each word of each story. Most of the time, crying when Iwaizumi didn't have it in him to shed a tear.

“I don’t think so, Bokuto. I think,” Kuroo looked at Oikawa grinding against another man, taller than him, “I think he’s just possessive and throwing a temper tantrum.” Bokuto frowned, shock keeping him sober for a few more moments.

“And Oikawa claims he’s good at casual sex.” Bokuto shook his head, as if to shake away lingering thoughts, and threw back the water, as if it were another boozy drink. Kuroo couldn’t help but snigger.

“He would raise hell if only he knew.” Kuroo covered his mouth, knowing that if Oikawa caught them smiling like fools without him there, he would immediately come back to ask about it. Luckily, Oikawa was too engrossed with pressing himself on or against any remotely cute and available guy.

 

 

 

 

Iwaizumi’s night was going well. Knowing Kuroo and Bokuto would take Oikawa, Iwaizumi monopolized Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s time. Mainly to ensure that the two wouldn’t be tempted to tease Oikawa and be caught and tortured into revealing secrets. They decided to visit a rock climbing gym a few neighborhoods over. They all knew Oikawa would be bar hopping and dancing at every club, so Iwaizumi smartly avoided anything like it. That and the three of them hadn’t done anything competitive since heading to different universities. They decided that while volleyball was great for the time being, it wasn’t going to sustain them when their bodies gave out. So, throughout college, they played with the school team, but each prepared for life after volleyball, as sad as it was. They sought out different sports, different gyms, and for some, different sports therapies. Rock climbing was just another hobby they picked up as a group. Partially because rock climbing required a lot of lower body strength, meaning all of them would be displaying their strong, thick thighs to the possible gay men at the gym.

Tonight, Hanamaki was going to beat Iwaizumi. And he was going to win because another favorable trait for rock climbing tended to be height. A trait that Iwaizumi lacked. Considering Iwaizumi’s determined face and stretching, it seemed like he didn’t care or wasn’t fully aware. Hanamaki and Matsukawa exchanged gleeful looks and flanked the shortest friend.

“Let’s make a bet. Loser buys a round after this.” Hanamaki grinned, and suddenly Iwaizumi’s flight or fight response activated. _God damn it_. It wasn't like him to be so on edge.

“I thought we were avoiding bars,” Iwaizumi responded warily.

“We’ll pick a nice bar that the cat and owl combo could never be allowed into.” Matsukawa clapped Iwaizumi on the back. He couldn’t help crack a smile.

“Bet.”

So, they climbed and climbed, and Matsukawa won with Iwaizumi in second. Hanamaki refused the outcome and made them go again because there was no fucking way Iwaizumi could beat him at this too. Iwaizumi took the challenge, and the three of them continue onto a harder course. And kept climbing harder courses until they ran out of courses that were available to them. The winner wasn’t always determined on height or strength or endurance. It was obvious the start and how much they got in each other’s ways impacted the climb. However, the consensus was that Iwaizumi was a god and needed to be treated like one. It just happened that spoiling Iwaizumi to free stuff was the goal for the night. After a shower at the gym, Iwaizumi changed into the clothes that Matsukawa provided, well, more like stole from his closet, since neither of them would disclose the level of attire earlier that night. Soon, they were heading to a bar uptown.

“Wow,” Iwaizumi whistled lowly as he approached the entrance of the bar. “I can’t even imagine the loud-ass duo being allowed to walk past the entrance.” The bar was on the smaller side, cozy, and tight for intimate talks. There was seating around the bar, but the main attraction were the low sitting couches in varying capacities. The ceiling lights were dimmed with lights floating in glass vases around the room. Seats at the bar were taken so Hanamaki ushered them to a smaller couched seating area, avoiding the two massive booths situated against the wall. The seating were deep cushions to prevent patrons from leaving too early.

“Okay, so not surprisingly, the appetizers here are amazing with the drinks. They have a full menu, but I haven’t ordered from it before so good luck. And here comes the real reason we’re here.” Hanamaki tone of voice had Iwaizumi freezing his face into an emotionless mask before looking up. And he was so fucking glad he did because the man about to lean over to hand them glasses of water was gorgeous. He was also Oikawa’s roommate, Akaashi Keiji.

“I fucking hate you two. You did this on purpose.” Iwaizumi hissed in his friends’ direction. Akaashi-san, sensing Iwaizumi's discomfort, inclined his head and tried to give a reassuring smile.

Matsukawa grinned. “It’ll be fine. Akaashi-san won’t say anything. He promised.” Hanamaki nodded his head vigorously, eyes darting between Akaashi-san's face and the glasses of water.

“Yeah, he won’t snitch on how you’re going to flirt with everyone in this bar after we get you wasted.”

“I won’t be telling Oikawa-san anything. I see no reasons and no benefits on either side. As long as you don’t cause trouble, I am happy to have you three here.” Akaashi-san gave Hanamaki and Matsukawa pointed looks before giving Iwaizumi a small nod.

“Ha! So Iwaizumi _is_ allowed to flirt with everyone at this bar!” Hanamaki nudged Iwaizumi a little extra hard.

“I am going to guess he won’t, but if he does, at least it’ll be tactful.”

Iwaizumi laughed heartily as Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s jaws popped open at the unspoken commentary to their flirting. Akaashi-san was heading back with their orders of food and plenty of drinks when Iwaizumi’s phone buzzed.

“Is it the family baby? Does he need his big strong daddy—”

“Don’t you fucking dare saying another word or I’m going to feed your balls to Matsukawa.”

“Iwaizumi, what the fuck?” Matsukawa whisper-shouted.

Hanamaki was right, and Iwaizumi knew it’d be Oikawa as soon as the phone buzzed. Iwaizumi met his friends’ disapproving looks as he picked up the phone call. He could do this.

“Shittykawa, remember—”

“Oh FUCK! I’m sorry, Iwa-chan. Didn’t mean to call. I’m drunk. I’m lost. This guy kept dancing me around the room, and I don’t know where I am. Did the club always look like this? Shit, why are you on my favorited contacts list?” Oikawa screamed into the phone, the bass of the music sending small vibrations. Iwaizumi ran his fingers through his short hair and leaned over.

“Yeah, well, I think you need to call Kuroo, not me.”

“I’m not fucking stupid. I’d call Kuroo if I could find his stupid-ass ass.” Oikawa breathed into the phone mic. Iwaizumi looked up at his friends, and they shook their heads in amusement at the dead look he was giving them.

“You fucking shit-faced asshat, hang up and call Kuroo on your _phone_. Or just look around. You three are probably the tallest people there,” said Iwaizumi.

“I found him!” And the exclamation was cut short when Iwaizumi hung up.

“I’m glad I’m not on his favorite list. He wouldn’t get past a full sentence.” Hanamaki caught Akaashi-san’s eyes as he came back to their table and helped distribute the drinks. “Thanks, and your roommate is plastered.”

Akaashi-san sighed. (Something that Iwaizumi wished Akaashi-san would do more often because he guilty thought Akaashi-san looked sexy with a bit of sadness.) “Of course he is. I wish his friends wouldn’t take him out drinking so often. Cleaning up what someone else started is not a hobby of mine.”

Hanamaki grinned. “That just means you need to go out with us more.”

Matsukawa threw his hand to his chest and leaned away from his boyfriend. “How dare you flirt with the staff in front of me.”

“Oh! No, baby! I’m just making conversation. You’re taking it too seriously.” Hanamaki pursed his lips. Matsukawa fanned his default stoic (punchable) face with his hands.

“End me,” whispered Akaashi-san, as he finished rearranging the table to fit the pending food order.

“Me first.” Iwaizumi echoed, and they all laughed.

Akaashi-san couldn’t stay, but he continued to drop by during the night. He was given an especially warm welcome when he returned with their food orders. The entire night Iwaizumi kept looking at his phone, anxious of missing a text or a call that requested his help, but the first two hours passed without a single notification. Then, the third hour passed, and Iwaizumi stopped looking at his phone. By the fourth hour, in his drunken stupor, he couldn’t even remember where he put his phone. The next morning, Iwaizumi felt rested, comfortable, and magically not hungover. Then he checked his phone and couldn’t help the stinging sensations sprouting from his stomach into his throat. Oikawa really hadn’t called again last night. Oikawa didn’t need him.

 

 

 

 

The following weeks Iwaizumi got similar calls from Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan! What have you been doing lately?” Goddamn, did Oikawa ever spend a weekend without a drink?

“Are you lost again? Every week, I swear to god—”

“I hate you. I’m not lost! I, uh, might have been stood up by this guy who I supposedly met last weekend and we had been texting—but that’s not the point! The point is that I’m all alone.” Oikawa’s voice softened by the end. Iwaizumi almost felt bad for his childhood friend. Almost.

“Shittykawa, I can literally hear a group of people trying to grab your attention. Go back to your group.” Iwaizumi was home this week with a novel and a warm blanket. He wasn’t much of a novel reader, but Akaashi-san had recommended it (after Iwaizumi got over his mortification of sending Akaashi-san drunk flirty texts, which lead to Iwaizumi obtaining Kozume-san’s phone number just to apologize personally).

“But Iwa-chaaaaaan! It’s not the same. I’m still technically alone.”

“And what did you want me to do about it? I’m not leaving my home anytime tonight.” Slowly, sparks of anger crackled alive in him.

“Oh.” Oikawa went silent and remained quiet. If it weren’t for the background noise, Iwaizumi would have thought the phone call was dropped. Right as Iwaizumi was going to speak up, Oikawa kept speaking. “So you’re not going to pick me up.”

Iwaizumi took a breath through his nose, the sparks dissipating into a painful longing. “No, I’m not.”

“And I guess I’m not allowed to come over.”

_Sweet mother of fucking baby god damned Jesus. Why was letting go so difficult?  
_

“Go to your own home and bother your roommates. You know they love you and your drunk ass.” Iwaizumi put his book down and glanced at the clock. Hm, it wasn’t too late. He could still text Akaashi-san to make sure Oikawa got home safely.

“I don’t want to! I look amazing and if I go home, no one will see me! I didn’t spend time getting ready just to go home defeated,” said Oikawa, strength and pep returning to his voice. Iwaizumi could practically see Oikawa throwing his hair back so people would stare as they walked by.

“You were just asking if you could come over. You’re fucking ridiculous. Can I get back to my book? Someone was getting kidnapped.” Iwaizumi purposely made his voice sound more urgent than necessary. That way, Oikawa couldn’t miss the hint chucked at his face.

“Ugh fine whatever. You don’t even read. Have fun reading your non-existent book!” And with that Oikawa hung up. Angry welled up in Iwaizumi, and he felt a sudden urge to shatter anything he possibly could. Sometimes even he wondered why he loved the annoyingly childish man. Iwaizumi took a deep breath, letting go of any anger. The childish man was out drinking.

 **[Iwaizumi Hajime]** Do u know where Oikawa went tonight?

 **[Akaashi Keiji]** …your place?

 **[Iwaizumi Hajime]** Oh i wasnt trying to be sarcastic  
**[Iwaizumi Hajime]** He called and i think he’s drunk…again? wait how many weeks is this?

 **[Akaashi Keiji]** I didn’t want to know so I haven’t been counting. I could ask Sugawara-san if you really want to know.  
**[Akaashi Keiji]** Do we need to go pick him up? I understand that you’re trying to distance yourself from him. Is that still current?

 **[Iwaizumi Hajime]** Nonononoo i dont want to know. And yeah still accurate. Idk it’s up to you. He’s with ppl i think.

 **[Akaashi Keiji]** Then, I’ll leave him to his friends. Please let me know if he calls you again tonight so we can go retrieve him.

 **[Iwaizumi Hajime]** thanks.

 **[Akaashi Keiji]** Does it make you nervous when he doesn’t have a caretaker?

The smile that formed on Iwaizumi’s dropped just as he realized that he was smiling. The implications of the question threw him for a loop, and he couldn’t figure out an answer. Yes? But also no? Iwaizumi knew that he shouldn’t feel nervous because Oikawa was an adult now. They were still in their twenties, but they had reached the age of taking responsibility for their own life decisions. But it only took a second of considering to realize that, yes, Iwaizumi got nervous when he imagined Oikawa every weekend without a chaperone.

 **[Akaashi Keiji]** I apologize if I was too forward. I didn’t mean any offense.

 **[Iwaizumi Hajime]** No offense taken! I…i just was thinking.

 **[Akaashi Keiji]** I see. Well, I hope you aren’t overly harsh on yourself like Oikawa-san. That would be counter-productive.

 **[Iwaizumi Hajime]** I’m ok. Thanks though. I’m going to get back to the book for now. Ive finally reached the part you said you didnt like.

 **[Akaashi Keiji]** I’m impressed you’ve gotten through so much of the book already. I hope you enjoy the part more than me at least. Kidnapping does NOT excite you.

 **[Iwaizumi Hajime]** Lolololol you make it sound lik eyou’ve been kidnapped  
**[Iwaizumi Hajime]** like you’ve*

 **[Akaashi Keiji]** I get kidnapped by Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san all the time. If I feel dread when my senpais kidnap me, the character definitely should have been feeling more dread.

 **[Iwaizumi Hajime]** Fair. I’ll let you know what i think.

 **[Akaashi Keiji]** Enjoy.

And the smile was back. Iwaizumi picked up the book where he had left it and didn’t think about Akaashi-san’s question again that night. Each week that passed, Iwaizumi felt a little bit more complete, a little bit more calm, and a little bit more happy. Each week without Oikawa showing up at his door in the middle of the night showed Iwaizumi that his happiness was not reliant on his childhood friend. Tonight, he realized that he worried too much about a friend’s well-being when it was not his responsibility. Iwaizumi realized this space is good. It’ll give both him and Oikawa space to grow as adults. Life will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. Here comes the SHIIIIT. I've been away for longer so I could crank out the rest of this and start a new AU I've been thinking up. Most of chapters 5 and 6 are written so I'm planning on having that out, hopefully, before 2019 rolls around. But if you've read the tags, you can already guess what the next two-ish chapters will contain....but what do y'all think? More shameless smut? I've been thinking of keeping dirty details for a separate oneshot fic.....
> 
> BUT ANYWAYS, I realize I jump POV a lot and Oikawa and Iwaizumi don't really interact in this fic.... Is it really even about the two of the anymore?  
> (Also, Iwaizumi and Akaashi just happened???? Like hello??? GOod?? Yes, niCE?)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their lives are continuing, the world is still spinning. It's easier to move on with readily available friends and dick. Mainly, dick.

Not surprisingly, the next two months flew by. Midterms came before anyone could even adjust to their new schedule, and now everyone sensible was prepping for the finals that were apparently supposed to happen in the next month. The weather was dropping as fast as the students were dropping dead in their classes. All this meant that Oikawa was just as busy and Iwaizumi didn’t receive the late night call he had to try and sleep through. It didn’t prevent the desperate, whiny calls during the day while Iwaizumi was in the library studying though.

This was week two day two of study sessions that Iwaizumi was having. All self-imposed, of course. It helped that different friends have taken this opportunity to study with him, namely Bokuto since he had the hardest time balancing volleyball practice, studies, and the everyday necessities.

Today, Iwaizumi and Bokuto were joined by Oikawa who needed company to make sure he didn’t throw himself or his laptop out a window. Iwaizumi secretly hoped Oikawa would try to throw himself out a window, so he could record Bokuto panic-tackling the brunet to the ground. Iwaizumi stretched out his arms and shoulders, massaging his tight muscles. Fuck, he needed a break but as he opened his mouth to ask who else wanted a caffeinated drink, Oikawa took Bokuto’s hand and smacked his own head.

“Oikawa!” Bokotu screeched, pulled his hand back, and frantically looked around to make sure no one kicked them out for his sudden outburst.

“Why do I need to know all these types of stars? They aren’t even all part of the life cycle. Seriously, why the fuck do I need to know that dwarf stars can be considered main sequence but also dead? That’s so fucking confusing. And this was supposed to be intro to Astrology?” Oikawa buried his head into his textbook and his hands tugged at his hair.

“Astronomy,” Iwaizumi corrected, only to get a full-on death glare.

“No shit. I _thought_ my classes were a bit weird with the lack of divination and all.” Oikawa deadpanned.

“It’s okay! I, uh, have a hard time with division too. It just takes time and, mmh, don’t be afraid to go at your own pace!” Bokuto smiled as his eyes darted between the two of them, hoping he defused any building argument. Iwaizumi just looked at Bokuto with a blank face that confused Bokuto more.

“Divination not division.” Iwaizumi clarified.

“That makes so much more sense,” Bokuto sighed and wedged his face in between his hands.

Oikawa had shoved his head back into his textbook and started to mumble.

“I think we’re due for a break,” Iwaizumi decided, and held up a hand to cut off Bokuto, “after we’re done with our last push.”

Bokuto deflated but resumed filling out a study guide for his anatomy class. Once Iwaizumi felt confident that Bokuto was back on track, he turned to Oikawa.

“Don’t give me that look. My last push was two minutes ago.” Oikawa turned so his face pressed into his textbook and his textbook pressed his glasses into his face.

“You shitty liar.”

“Shut your face, okay? There’s just so much knowledge here. I just, I don’t know, I guess I’m overwhelmed. It’s just a lot of information to test for at once. And while other topics like, I don’t know, math is common, I’m starting from scratch!”

“This just means this’ll be easier in future classes. Maybe you forgot since you’re an ancient college student now, but math was _not_ easy either. What fuckhead doesn’t let children count with their fingers?”

Iwaizumi realized what Oikawa was doing. He was digging himself into a hole, a hole of self-doubt and panic. A hole that was dug exponentially faster and faster if unsupervised. Akaashi-san’s comment over text suddenly came to mind: supervisor and supervisee. Maybe this was also what Akaashi-san meant by Iwaizumi being Oikawa’s caretaker.

Oikawa turned his head to hide his laugh. Any other movement would have caught Bokuto’s attention.

“Let’s just take our break now? Bokuto’s the only one actually getting work done.” Oikawa indicated with a head nod, only for them to find Bokuto’s head bobbing over his study guide.

“Fine, break time!”

And Bokuto’s head shot up, eyes bigger than ever.

“Finally, oh my god, I’ve been waiting to go to the bathroom. Guard my stuff!” Bokuto barely got the last sentence out before he ran as quietly as he could to the closest bathroom. Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked as the retreating figure tripped over someone’s cord and caught a laptop before it slid off a desk. The person made a move to stand, but Bokuto’s need for the bathroom outweighed his guilt. The student was left half-standing.

“Why does he think that studying means no bathroom breaks?” Oikawa peeled his eyes from the scene and plopped his head on the desk. He picked up his phone and by the thumb movements, Oikawa was on social media.

Iwaizumi shrugged. “How can his bathroom needs be so urgent when he was dozing off less than a minute ago?”

Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi and shrugged back. “I wonder if Kuroo has any answers.”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa heard Bokuto coming back before they even looked up to search for him. What they didn’t expect is for Akaashi-san to be with him with his stuff in Bokuto’s arms. It almost look like Bokuto swept up Akaashi-san’s entire desk area. For a split second, Iwaizumi’s eyes flickered to Oikawa, almost to see if he approved, but Oikawa was looking at Akaashi-san too. Iwaizumi was puzzled at himself. He reacted as if he was caught doing something wrong, as if he were guilty of betraying someone. The phone that sat faced down on the desk suddenly became a flare. But Akaash-san was a good friend, better friends than Iwaizumi would have guessed they would become.

“I found Akaashi!”

“Yes, and now the real question is did he want to come sit with us?” Oikawa gave his roommate a stern look. A chastising look that indicated to a previous conversation. Bokuto’s smile dropped into a concerned frown, and he twisted his body to ask for clarification.

“Yes, Bokuto-san, I came because I wanted some company. No, you are not a bother. And yes, this means you still need to study.” Akaashi-san spoke softly to set the tone of how loud he expected of Bokuto’s response. But a verbal response wasn’t needed. Bokuto’s immediate smile and exuberant nodding was answer enough. So they all sat back down, making space for their added friend.

“Okay, but do we need to start studying right this very moment? Iwaizumi called for a break,” Bokuto said, eyes pleading with everyone sitting around the table. Akaashi-san looked at Iwaizumi, who sighed a little.

“We can extend our break.”

“Okay! So what is everyone doing after their last final? There’s a party that Terushima-kun is hosting at his parent’s place. It’s the Saturday after we’re off. I know we don’t really hang out with Terushima-kun and his friends, but Kuroo said that his parties are always the best after finals. And it’ll be a fun way to end the semester because you two are going back home for the break this time, right?” Bokuto asked Iwaizumi and Oikawa. They both nodded. Their mothers had teamed up to guilt their sons into visiting for the holiday and New Year.

“I’ll go, Bokuto. I don’t remember the last time I went to one of Terushima’s parties,” said Oikawa, and Iwaizumi just _knew_ that Oikawa literally meant he didn’t remember anything from the night.

“If you’re going, I’m gonna stay far, far away.” Iwaizumi teased, enjoying the mocking outrage on Oikawa’s face.

“That’s a shame. I guess you’ll be the only one left out.” Akaashi-san retorted on behalf of Oikawa and the look the roommates exchanged was evil and plotting. Iwaizumi’s stomach clenched a bit when he realized that he’d never seen Akaashi-san at a real, full blown out party. Suddenly, he really wanted to witness what a loosened Akaashi-san was like.

“You’re actually planning on going? What about Kozume-san?” Iwaizumi blurted out and ignored both Bokuto’s inquisitive expression and Oikawa’s careful consideration. Iwaizumi fucked up in reacting so strongly.

“What about Kozume-san? He’ll stay home, I guess.” Akaashi shrugged. Iwaizumi felt stupid for even questioning it in his head. Just as everyone knew that Bokuto loved surrounding himself with people, everyone knew that Kozume-san loved going at his own pace.

“Why’re you so concerned? What? Akaashi can’t party without his boyfriend?” Oikawa asked, face stiff and eyes concentrated on making Iwaizumi squirm. He fucking hated when Oikawa got like this. Partially self-righteous, mostly prying, and definitely mostly trying to irritate Iwaizumi.

“Shut the fuck up. You know that’s not what I said or meant,” Iwaizumi matched Oikawa’s intensity before sheepishly looking at Akaashi-san. “I just don’t see you at parties or clubs.”

Oikawa shifted in his seat, sitting up straighter to pounce, when Akaashi-san put his hand lightly on Oikawa’s elbow.

“I can speak for myself,” said Akaashi-san, giving a soft smile to soften the blow. “I usually don’t because there’s nothing to see.”

“Oh,” Bokuto breathed out. Everyone looked at Bokuto, a little surprised. “I thought you didn’t go because you don’t like the noise like Kenma.”

“No, that’s not the case. The noise and crowd don’t bother me, but recently you and Kuroo-san have done nothing but make out on the dance floor. It’s nothing I’d like to see.” Bokuto barked out a laugh and was immediately shushed by everyone on the floor. Akaashi-san sighed in response and snuck a look towards Iwaizumi. A look that Oikawa caught.

“So Aka-chan, is there something you’d _like_ to see?” Oikawa rest his chin on his hands, his elbows propped up on the table. “I mean, I’m just trying to think. If Kenma-chan is at home, you shouldn’t really be looking for anything particular, right?”

The teasing was going too far. Iwaizumi realized what Oikawa was implying and what was going on. More than the fact that Oikawa was trying to accuse Akaashi-san of trying to cheat, Oikawa was using this opportunity keep Iwaizumi away, rubbing it into his face that Akaashi-san was taken. Iwaizumi was glad that his friendship with Akaashi-san was moving along. It wasn’t Oikawa’s place to interfere in a naturally developing relationship.

“Maybe I like to see you get rejected from straight guys. Or more recently, twinks who think you’re one of them.” Akaashi-san rebuttal came without a moment of pause. Oikawa rolled his eyes and Bokuto covered his mouth to laugh this time. Akaashi-san continued, stealing a quick look at Iwaizumi, “Kozume-san and I are pretty _open_ with each other. We want to keep our relationship open to new experiences.”

And Iwaizumi’s throat dried up, his palms sweat, and he hoped no one else caught on. Akaashi-san and Kozume-san were, or are, in an open relationship. _Holy shit_ , and Iwaizumi hoped he was right in thinking Akaashi-san wanted to start something with him. But for Oikawa to not know anything about Akaashi-san’s relationship, and not sense the tension now… It seemed impossible.

“So all I’m hearing is that we’re all going!” Bokuto exclaimed, his laughter spreading through the group. Iwaizumi made eye contact with Akaashi-san who inclined his head so that it looked like he was hiding a smile.

“Do you know who’s going?” Oikawa asked Bokuto, who then went through his contact list. Akaashi-san leaned to indicate he was listening, but Iwaizumi couldn’t bring himself to pay attention. It seemed they all had their secrets. Fuck him, getting through finals was going to be extra unbearable given the implied suggestion. But they would need to tread carefully. Iwaizumi still didn’t know the boundaries of Akaashi-san’s current relationship, and Oikawa was still his roommate and friend.

Iwaizumi wanted finals to be over.                  

 

 

 

 

However, Iwaizumi didn’t need to wait that long. Two days later Akaashi-san asked to speak with Iwaizumi, who agreed and was informed that Kozume-san would also be present. Then they just agreed to meet at Kozume-san’s home since the conversation would need some privacy that they couldn’t achieve in public or in Akaashi-san’s home. Akaashi apologized when he refused Iwaizumi’s offer to host the conversation. Kozume-san didn’t feel comfortable which was exactly how Iwaizumi felt as he waited for the apartment door to open. The excitement of something starting wore off, and now, it was all nerves.

“Hello, Iwaizumi-san.” Akaashi-san opened the door. Iwaizumi let out a breath, tension dissolving a little. Akaashi-san seemed okay. Iwaizumi was led to the living room where Kozume-san was already settled into one of the two couches. Akaashi-san sat closest to him on the other couch but left the seat next to him open for Iwaizumi.  

“My roommates are off studying elsewhere so we don’t need to worry about interruptions.” Kozume-san explained, glancing up from his Switch.

“You promised to not play as we talked.”

He sighed unhappily, looked at Akaashi-san before shoving his Switch under a throw pillow. “We haven’t started talking.” He grumbled.

Akaashi-san looked at his boyfriend with a bemused look on his face. Iwaizumi was reassured and pleased to see a different side of his new friend. A new friend who may just become something a little more beneficial. It was such a sudden thought that Iwaizumi’s reassurance melted, and the nerves reappeared.

“So what’s going on?” Iwaizumi blurted, the anticipation of the conversation fraying his nerves.

“We wanted to talk,” Akaashi-san looked at Kozume-san for confirmation, “about our relationship.”

“S-so….um, your relationship is, that is…we’re?” Iwaizumi looked between them, not knowing how to hint at what he thought he knew. The fact that the two of them even invited him over for a conversation should have been proof, but Iwaizumi was in disbelief.

“I’m asexual. I don’t hate sex or anything like that, but it’s just not a priority or something I particularly enjoy. I mean, I guess it feels nice when I’m in the mood, but I’m not ever in the mood.” Kozume-san shrugged and looked apologetically at Akaashi-san. Akaashi smiled and brushed his fingers against Kozume-san’s knee. Iwaizumi was less surprised than he expected at Kozume-san’s frankness and sexuality. The conversation seemed to be going okay.

“I’m somewhere in the pansexual realm, but more importantly, I’m polyamorous. Kozume-san allows me to have sexual partners. With rules of course,” Akaashi adds, looking between Kozume-san and Iwaizumi. “Romance is a little more complicated.”

“So w-what am I?”

Kozume-san covered his mouth, making his laugh into a stifled spit take. Akaashi-san glared at his boyfriend before sliding closer to Iwaizumi whose face flushed in embarrassment.

“Well, I would hope you are interested,” Akaashi-san said, his voice dropped and his hand moved to rest on Iwaizumi’s arm. Iwaizumi’s heart was thundering out of his chest. Oh god, he could feel it in his throat.

“I would be. I am. I, uh, interested.” Iwaizumi couldn’t remember the last time he was so flustered. He looked at Kozume-san, testing to see if their relationship really was mutually open and to see if he was being ridiculed for being unable to form sentences around a flirting Akaashi-san. But Kozume-san’s face was neutral, and his eyes were intensely focused on their movements. A different type of heat coursed through his body.

“May I kiss you?”

“H-Here, now? Are we done discussing parameters?” Iwaizumi barely touched Akaashi-san’s arms to keep him from leaning in for a kiss. He knew he wouldn’t be able to think properly.

“I thought going forth organically would help settle your nerves and ease you in,” Akaashi-san paused and considered Iwaizumi in a way that made him feel naked, “but it seems you’ve done something like this before?”

“Uh, if you mean something sexual with another couple, then yes. I’m not sure how this will lead, and it doesn’t matter either way,” he insisted, “but I’ve also experienced three—well, group sex.”

Akaashi-san hummed, thoughtful but not surprised. He still has his hand on Iwaizumi’s thigh, stroking small circles with his thumb. Kozume-san doesn’t look surprised either.

“I may not choose to join you, today or ever. I hope you don’t get offended.”

“No, of course not. Glad you’re not offended that I find your boyfriend fucking gorgeous.”

“Just means you aren’t blind,” Kozume-san pulled his knees in closer to his torso and rested his head on them. “I hope you’re okay that I like to watch, sometimes. For the sake of watching, not a kink or anything.”

“It’s not a requirement, per se, but it’d be nice to know upfront if you’re comfortable or not. We’ve had problems in the past, and it helps us feel safe.” Akaashi-san’s thumb stilled, only for Iwaizumi to take it gently in his own hand.

“Sound fucking great. Anything else?” Iwaizumi ran his thumb against the back of Akaashi-san’s hand, slowly working his way up to the wrist.

“If I do choose to engage, I’ll ask for permission,” Kozume-san peeped.

“Should I ask for permission?” Iwaizumi asked, eliciting a surprised noise from Akaashi-san. “Sorry, did you mean engaging with Akaashi-san?”

“No, he meant you. I apologize. I just, I didn’t think you’d want to initiate, you know, with Kozume-san.” Akaashi-san ducked his head. Kozume-san’s eyes never faltered in their focus.

“I won’t! I like to know the boundaries. I don’t want to ruin anything for you two. You have such a great thing happening.” Iwaizumi’s voice died in his throat, but his runaway thoughts were chased off by Akaashi-san’s hand on his cheek.

“Please do if so inclined, you won’t ruin anything.” They pulled in together and when their lips met, Iwaizumi’s rapidly beating heart ceased for a moment of silence. God damn, Akaashi-san was the type to moisturize his lips so now they were smooth to kiss.

_Just like Oikawa’s._

Iwaizumi pulled away, startling the other two.

“No, I’m okay. I guess I have my own rules I ask of my partners,” Iwaizumi confessed, looking sheepishly at the couple. He was met with understanding looks. “I ask that if you can’t keep your mouth shut in all circumstances about what happens, nothing can happen. I can’t risk people telling my secrets when they’re drunk or emotional or of the sorts.”

“Sounds like my kind of man. I can assure you that neither Kozume-san nor I will betray your trust. I would hope you’d do the same.” Akaashi-san quirked his brow, head tilting in inquiry.

“I can pinky promise if that’ll seal the deal.” Iwaizumi lifted his hand.

Kozume-san huffed a sigh and buried deeper into the couch. Akaashi-san rolled his eyes and leaned in. “Your word will suffice,” he said before taking Iwaizumi’s fingers into his mouth. Iwaizumi’s jaw popped open and his eyes were glued to Akaashi-san’s as he bobbed his head. The sensation of a tongue against his skin sent shivers down his spine. Then Akaashi-san’s lips slipped up his arm, brushing against his sensitive skin.

“I’ve always admired your arms. They look like they can do some real damage,” Akaashi-san murmured against Iwaizumi’s arms, almost at the shoulder. In response, Iwaizumi climbed over Akaashi-san’s lap and yanked his arms back behind his head. Immobilized, Akaashi-san could only receive Iwaizumi’s lips. Every now and then, Akaashi-san would test the grip on his wrists and be pleasantly surprised at the strength. Every time Iwaizumi felt the tug, he also felt Akaashi-san’s hard on press up against his own, spurring him to grip tighter, kiss harder. His mouth and Akaashi-san’s found a rhythm, and the rhythm sped up until they broke apart, breathing a little heavily.

“Will you fuck me today?” Akaashi-san pressed his forehead against Iwaizumi’s shoulders, lips nipping at his collarbone. Iwaizumi jerked back as a reflex.

“No marks, and mother fucking, yes. Please let me.” Iwaizumi hoisted Akaashi-san up and swung him around until he laid back on the couch. Akaashi-san wrapped his legs around Iwaizumi’s waist and used it to keep the man in place as he whipped off their shirts. “Going too fast?”

Akaashi-san reached up to feel Iwaizumi’s bare chest, softly sighing at the feeling of warmth and solid muscle. “Not in the least.”

Iwaizumi felt as though his body was on fire, the light touches from Akaashi-san causing a stir in him. They resumed kissing, lips softly finding each other. When their hands started to roam each other’s bodies, the kisses became quicker and breathless. Akaashi-san moaned into Iwaizumi’s mouth, back arching, when Iwaizumi dug his fingers down Akaashi-san’s sides. Iwaizumi smiled into the kiss as he proceeded to dig his fingers into Akaashi-san’s hip, his other hand combing through his partner’s hair. Akaashi-san reacted by taking a hold of Iwaizumi’s cock before the other could protest.

“Let me finger you.” Iwaizumi groaned, pressing his head into Akaashi-san’s shoulder. He uttered another moan when Akaashi-san spread his precum over the head of his cock, teasing the underside ever so slightly.

“Please,” Akaashi-san said, another one of those soft sighs that Iwaizumi loved to hear.

Iwaizumi helped Akaashi-san out of his pants and underwear, nearly fainting at the sight of a completed naked Akaashi-san. All for him. Akaashi-san reached below the coffee table for the stored lube and condoms. Iwaizumi took the lube from Akaashi-san and began to kiss him again. Akaashi-san’s hand continued to work his cock, and his head was getting dizzy as he kissed down Akaashi-san’s torso to really taste him. Akaashi-san was lean and his skin was sweet to taste. So smooth. Iwaizumi squeezed lube on his fingers to spread them against Akaashi-san’s asshole. He let out a small gasp at the feeling and anticipation.

“You need to let me know if it’s too much, okay?”

“It won’t be. It never is.” Akaashi-san confessed, and the pleading look he gave made Iwaizumi kiss him hard. He pressed a finger in and reveled in the small moans Akaashi-san created. The hand on Iwaizumi’s cock stilled and Iwaizumi could feel a small tremble.

“Akaashi-san?”

“It’s good. I haven’t been fingered in a while. Shit, please Iwaizumi-san. _More_.” Akaashi-san breathed into Iwaizumi’s ear, sucking on his lobe, licking up the shell. So Iwaizumi pressed in another finger. Akaashi-san resumed stroking Iwaizumi’s cock, but he took his free hand to restrain Akaashi’s hands over his head again. He tried to take his hands back, but no luck. Akaashi-san loved it.

“Enjoy, babe.” Iwaizumi licked down Akaashi-san’s neck, happy hums coming from Akaashi-san’s chest. His fingers started to move in Akaashi-san, slipping in and out so that he’s warmed up. Akaashi-san squirmed, arms tugging and chest rising and dipping heavily. Iwaizumi continued to lick down Akaashi-san’s neck to his collarbone, nipping. When he made it down to Akaashi-san’s nipples, Iwaizumi had a naughty idea. He bit on the perked nipple and curled his fingers inside Akaashi-san.

“Oh, fuck!” Akaashi-san tried to press his hips back against Iwaizumi’s fingers. “Right there. It’s _right_ there.” He whined.

Iwaizumi grinned and obliged. He curled his fingers in a different direction and angle, hoping to find the prostate. When he found it, he knew. Akaashi-san’s hips threw itself off the couch and his body was tensed with pleasure. Iwaizumi watched Akaashi-san fight to free his hands so that he could pleasure himself more. Sensing that jerking himself wasn’t an option, Akaashi-san ground his hips down on Iwaizumi’s fingers. Fingers that refused to stop stroking inside Akaashi-san. Iwaizumi moved his hands from restraining Akaashi-san’s hands to his hips.

“Stay still.” Iwaizumi growled into Akaashi-san’s ear.

“But Iwaizumi-san! I can’t.” Akaashi-san peppered kisses on Iwaizumi’s neck, not leaving marks as requested.

“Still,” said Iwaizumi, his fingers tensed inside Akaashi-san. His two fingers stretching Akaashi-san then became three fingers. Akaashi-san stifled a scream of pleasure in his throat, his hands flew to grip onto Iwaizumi’s arm that held his hips down. Akaashi-san knew that he needed all three fingers but was so impatient. He wanted it all _now_. Akaashi-san wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, his feet snaking around to caress Iwaizumi’s thick legs.

“Please. I want you to make me cry with your dick.”

“We barely started.” Iwaizumi thrust his fingers into Akaashi-san, eliciting a delicious moan.

“No, please? You can take your time next time. Today, I want you to fuck me into this couch.” Akaashi-san ran his fingers down Iwaizumi’s spine, his hips jerked forward.

“Turn.”

Akaashi-san smiled, gave Iwaizumi a quick peck before flipping onto his stomach. Iwaizumi put on a condom and laid down on top of Akaashi-san. Iwaizumi kept his lips pressed against the back of Akaashi-san’s neck as his dick pressed against the entrance. A tremor went through Akaashi-san’s body, and he leaned back to press himself close to Iwaizumi. He nipped at Akaashi-san’s nape and pressed in more until the pressure gave way a little. Iwaizumi hummed against skin as he pushed in deeper, and _Jesus fucking Christ_ , Akaashi-san was as tight as he was beautiful. Overwhelmingly so in both ways.

“Marks. Please leave some. Holy shit, Iwaizumi-san.” Akaashi-san gasped out, his hips already shifting to ask for more. Iwaizumi indulged and bit down on Akaashi-san’s shoulder, gaining an airy moan of pain.

“Damn, Keiji, look at you. You’re squirming so much because you just can’t wait, can you?” Iwaizumi nipped Akaashi-san’s earlobe briefly and moved down to the base of the chin. Iwaizumi licked a line straight down to the base of the neck and back up, to suck roughly on the spot right below the hairline. His hands roamed the lithe body, massaging Akaashi-san’s chest, teasing his balls, and scratching his nipples. A small, desperate whine came from Akaashi-san’s throat as he forced Iwaizumi to grip his hips.

“I can’t wait. I can’t wait. Open me up, Hajime.” Akaashi-san begged, his torso twisted so that their eyes can meet. Akaashi-san’s hand rest on Iwaizui’s chest then moved to caress his toned stomach. “ _Hurry_.”

Iwaizumi gripped Akaashi-san’s hips before propelling his hips forward, and even still Akaashi-san needed to regain his balance from being knocked over. The pace was beautifully harsh. Akaashi-san had meant to keep his voice under control, but an involuntary gasp and groan and curse escaped.

It had been a while since Iwaizumi was on this end, administering pleasure and in charge of gaining his own. It’d been a while since he’d fucked someone senseless. And that thought pulled a moan from him, giving an extra strong thrust. Fucking Akaashi-san senseless, until he was weak in his limbs. He pressed Akaashi-san’s head down into the couch after being satisfied by the dark bruises on his shoulders and back. It was nice to see the previously spotless skin marked up with red bites and splotches of purple. All at his doing. The thought made Iwaizumi shiver some more as he thrust deeply into Akaashi-san. He rolled his hips into Akaashi-san and his body spasmed with pleasure. He loved this feeling of bring another person to the brink of pleasure. Iwaizumi wanted to make Akaashi-san come so hard. He thrust a little bit harder.

Akaashi-san tried to reach back to feel up the man fucking him so well, but Iwaizumi gripped the arm and pulled Akaashi-san up on his knees. Iwaizumi gripped Akaashi-san’s wrist together with one hand and wrapped his other arm around Akaashi-san’s waist. And like this, Iwaizumi resumed his movements. Akaashi-san didn’t have anything to stifle his moans, so Iwaizumi was able to soak in every sound. He could feel Akaashi-san tighten around him, feeling the friction a little bit more. Iwaizumi groaned deep in his chest. It was building quickly. The sounds of Akaashi-san’s pleasure filled gasps and moans, the slick sounds of Iwaizumi’s dick thrusting into Akaashi-san heavenly tight asshole, his balls slapping against a round ass, and mainly, Akaashi-san trying to move his hips against each plunge.

 “Iwaizumi-san,” Kozume-san called, informing him to slow down. Iwaizumi had a difficult time staying still as he watched Kozume-san’s head duck to put Akaashi-san’s dick in his mouth. Immediately, Akaashi-san tensed and his hands fighting against Iwaizumi’s grip.

“K-Kenma.” Akaashi-san gulped and turned his head to kiss Iwaizumi. “Please move. You can move. Kenma will be okay. Move, Hajime. Fuck me until I come in Kenma’s mouth.”

“You two are beyond hot. It’s not fair.” Iwaizumi was still careful but gave Akaashi-san what he wished. The previous pace was picked up and Akaashi-san no longer had a filter, no longer stifled anything. All sounds were unadulterated and in pure pleasure. Iwaizumi felt himself reaching the peak when Akaashi-san clenched tighter and released into Kozume-san’s mouth. Akaashi-san’s arms faltered, and his chest now rest on the couch instead.

“Can I kiss you?” Kozume-san whispered into Iwaizumi’s ear, who just nodded. So they did, and god, Iwaizumi could taste Akaashi-san. Unlike him, Kozume-san’s kisses were softer, less needy but more greedy. Just as Iwaizumi was trying to taste Akaashi-san on Kozume-san’s tongue, Kozume-san seemed to be offering all of it to him. Iwaizumi’s tongue sought deeper, ran itself along Kozume-san’s teeth and roof of the mouth. Then he realized how hot it would have been if Kozume-san didn’t swallow before initiating the kiss. And with a stutter of his hips, Iwaizumi came, his groan eventually turning into a whimper.

“Thank you. That was…wow, that was nice.” Akaashi-san curled in on himself a little, chilled by the lack of heat with Iwaizumi disposing of the condom. Kozume-san handed both men a dampened towel to clean themselves. He slid in next to Akaashi-san on the couch, who immediately shifted closer to the warmth of a body. Iwaizumi was at a loss of what to do. Should he start heading out? Should he join the post-coital cuddling?

“I’d hope it’d be better than nice, but it’s better than bad. I’ll take it,” Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“You did better than just nice. Keiji isn’t coherent after sex.” Kozume-san explained, running his fingers through Akaashi-san’s sexed up hair. Akaashi-san sat up properly, leaned onto Kozume-san’s shoulder, and patted the seat next to him. After a moment’s hesitation, Iwaizumi sat down and Akaashi-san was quick to reach for his arm. Iwaizumi chuckled.

“If you ever decide tell Oikawa-san about any of this, please record it for me. His reaction will keep me alive on my death bed.” Akaashi-san smiled fondly, his hands still tracing the lines of muscle on Iwaizumi’s arms. It was soothing to be touched without sexual intent.

“Keiji, you can’t fall asleep here. I can’t take you back.” Kozume-san nudged Akaashi-san who decided his boyfriend was being annoying and switched to resting on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi pressed his lips against the top of Akaashi-san’s head.

“I can take him back.”

Kozume-san sighed aggressively. “No, you’ll spoil him. Keiji, come on. I sucked your dick today.”

Akaashi-san sighed that sigh Iwaizumi had wanted to hear at the bar. “Okay, okay, I’ll get up. Didn’t think you’d join today, love.”

“Why not?” Iwaizumi asked without thinking. His ears got hot, and he could feel his palms sweating when he realized Kozume-san had just shared he was asexual. Akaashi-san gave a tired smile. Wow, Akaashi-san looked like he got fucked up good. It made Iwaizumi’s chest swell with pride.

“You may not believe because of today, but Kenma rarely, rarely joins. You’ll see if we continue having sex,” said Akaashi-san. He caressed Iwaizumi’s cheek.

“If?”

“It depends.” Akaashi-san and Kozume-san looked at each other and then at Iwaizumi. “I’d like for us to continue.” He paused, expectantly.

“Same here,” Iwaizumi trailed off. “I just don’t know if I want to date? I like the both of you. Having sex without dating doesn’t bother me. I’m not sure if I want to date-date. Maybe I’ll change my mind.”

“That’s okay. We weren’t particularly asking you to start a romantic relationship with us,” Akaashi-san said softly. Almost scared that Iwaizumi would take offense and throw a fit. But he was surprisingly content.

“Friends with added benefits?”

Akaashi-san threw his head back and laughed. “Friends first and foremost though, right?”

“Of fucking course. I need more regular friends and less fuck buddies.” And as soon as Iwaizumi said it, he buried his face into his hands, unable to face his shame.

“What? What’s wrong?” Akaashi-san put a hand on Iwaizumi’s back, all drowsiness gone.

“At this rate, I might not have friends I haven’t slept with.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be your friend, and I won’t fuck you,” Kozume-san pat Iwaizumi’s head and went digging for his Switch.

“But we kissed!”

“Are you eight? Kissing isn’t sex.”

Iwaizumi shut his mouth after that.

            

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         

It was Friday night. Finals were over for Oikawa so he was celebrating at the club with Bokuto and Kuroo, the only friends he could convince to go out the night before Terushima’s party. Annoyed at how touchy the couple was getting, Oikawa escaped to give them the alone time that was restricted during finals week.

He quickly made his way around the sea of people, his height making him stand out above the average person. Then Oikawa found a target: average face, average height, average build, and average clothes. But the way Oikawa danced with this guy made him look sexy and desirable. Oikawa would run his fingers through the man’s hair and the man’s average hair looked ruffled from sex. Oikawa’s nimble fingers would press against the man’s average build and show that the average build was lean like a runner’s body, the power all in the legs and thighs. Unfortunately, the height couldn’t be fixed. Oikawa couldn’t help but make everyone look small. Except for this average man. This average man seemed to build his confidence from somewhere and every second under Oikawa’s attention, his backbone grew. Soon, he was bold enough to run his hand down Oikawa’s back and rest on his waist. Looked like Oikawa had someone to bring home tonight. Oikawa went back and forth from dry humping the average looking guy to sloppily making out with him. Oikawa was tripping over himself and the target by the time they came to tell Kuroo they were going back to Oikawa’s place.

“But your roommates are going to kill yOU!” Bokuto’s head shot up from where it was buried in Kuroo’s shoulder. He looked around and was confused when he couldn’t find Oikawa nearby.

“Bro, they left like eight minutes ago.” Kuroo rolled his eyes and smiled fondly.

“That’s oddly specific.” Bokuto mumbled and rubbed his face, eyes blinking and struggling to stay open. After massaging his own cheeks, Bokuto looked at Kuroo with half-lidded eyes. “So d’you tell ‘im that his roommates are going to murder him?”

Kuroo closed his eyes and nodded. God, he was going to get an earful from Akaashi-san or Kenma. Hopefully, it was Kenma. Akaashi-san gives him a disappointed look that Kenma doesn’t when Kuroo is caught not listening.

 

 

 

 

He was soooo drunk. It was hilarious. Actually, everything was fucking hilarious. The fact that he had sneaked a man into his room. The fact that he didn’t really because Akaashi and Sugawara were on the coach, looking like their book club meeting was interrupted. The fact that as soon as Oikawa closed the door to his room the man went straight to making out instead of being shy about the people right outside the room. It was extra hilarious when Oikawa heard music being played right outside his door and then doors being loudly shut. It was hilarious when Oikawa tripped over his pants and when the man struggled to keep his jaw shut. The cherry on top was when Oikawa threw in some model poses and spread himself on his bed. Oikawa watched as the man’s brain went into visual overload and jumped into bed. Oikawa and the man continued to make out with their hands savoring the feel of naked skin. Oikawa moaned at almost every touch, purely theatrically, but the man seemed to believe it all. That’s what Oikawa liked about the average guys. They were to easy to please and very, very eager to please. So when Oikawa asked for a blowjob, the man moved down so quickly, Oikawa thought he was being dragged by his ankles.

“Holy shit.” Oikawa immediately dug his fingers into the man’s thick hair. Thank god he didn’t have whiskey dick cause his man’s mouth seemed to just take everything in. Oikawa scoot up the bed a little so that the man wasn’t hanging off and saw that the man was jacking off at the same time. His head thumped on the wall behind him. Whenever Iwa-chan would suck him off, he choked on Oikawa’s dick. It took a couple of times before Iwa-chan learned it wasn’t about depth. Oikawa’s hip tensed and threatened to jerk up down the man’s throat. Right now, it was all about the depth. Fuck. Oikawa’s eyes closed shut tightly, and he tried to block out the memory of Iwa-chan choking on his dick, bashful, and not making eye contact. Oikawa tried to ignore the memory of guiding Iwa-chan to better suck dick by giving a first-hand demonstration. Nope, Oikawa was going to ignore all that. A low groan came from the man as his head movements slowed. Knowing the man was nearing his edge, Oikawa grabbed the base of the man’s neck and test thrusted. The man seemed comfortable with the aggression and the length.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Oikawa breathed before he started to thrust his dick down the man’s throat. The man’s eyes shut closed, brows knitted together. Oikawa could feel the familiar tight coil in his belly, threatening to spring open. The man reached his climax first, the moan that ripped from him reverberated as Oikawa’s dick relentlessly plunged. Oikawa’s grip tightened on the man’s hair and he had to pause to recollect himself for the main show. He wanted to make sure to deliver a night of hardcore fucking. Except… the guy he brought home passed out after his own orgasm. And that’s when the hilariousness ran out.

 

 

 

Iwaizumi was just barely asleep when he got another phone call. He had half a mind to ignore it after the first one. He didn’t know how many times he could handle Bokuto screaming into the phone to try and talk over the booming music in the club. That phone call had ended as abruptly as it started, with a follow up text from Kuroo apologizing. Iwaizumi figured he might as well look at the caller ID as he silenced his phone. His blood went cold, and he was wide awake. There was a slight moment of hesitation before Iwaizumi answered the call.

“Iwaaaa-chaaan!”

“Never mind. I shouldn’t have picked up.” Iwaizumi grimaced and moved to hang up, hearing how drunk Oikawa was and regretting it. A high pitched ‘no’ and begging convinced Iwaizumi to get back on the phone. That and the feeling of satisfaction of listening to a desperate Oikawa.

“What do you want? I was sleeping.” Iwaizumi settled back into his covers. If he did need to get out of bed, he wanted to maximize the time he spent in it for the night. Unlike other nights, he wasn’t going out to get the wasted idiot who he knew, courtesy of Kuroo, was already home.

“I wanna come!”  Iwaizumi’s breath hitched, and he concealed the fact that he almost choked on an inhale.

“What the fuck?” Iwaizumi breathed out, his heart pumping and doing its job by pumping blood down elsewhere.

“I’m so fucking hard right now and I’m 69 percent sure I’m going to get blue balls. And that fucking hurts.” There was a pause and a snicker. “Okay, not 69 percent but like 99 percent sure that I’m going to be in pain. Help meeee.”

Iwaizumi turned his face, so it could be buried into his pillow. Hopefully, if he dug deep enough, he’d force himself into a dream, so he could escape Oikawa’s sexy, pleading voice. This fucking had to stop. That’s what Iwaizumi decided. This was a test. If he passed this test, then the next couple booty calls would be easier. It _had_ to be easier.

“I can’t help you. I’m going back to sleep.” Oikawa was an idiot if he thought guilt would make Iwaizumi change his mind. If Oikawa got drunk and started to fool around, he could finish himself off.

“Why is everyone falling asleep on me?”

“What?” Iwaizumi’s face emerged from his pillows. His eyes narrowed, and his ears strained to hear background noises.

“Yeah, this fucker I took home fell asleep as soon as he came. I was in the middle of face fucking him!” Oikawa whined, and Iwaizumi could hear the bed shift and creak, indicating that Oikawa was thrashing on the bed.

Bitch. Kuroo that mother fucking, lying ass, shit hair, godforsaken bastard. Iwaizumi tuned out everything in anger. Kuroo had deadass said over the phone that Oikawa had been responsibly dropped off at home. Iwaizumi started some deep breathing. Kuroo had also reminded Iwaizumi to ignore all phone calls from Oikawa. Hell, Bokuto had screamed in the back to ignore the calls. Everyone, _everyone_ knew that a phone call, or multiple, was unavoidable.

“Iwa-chaaaan, I know it’s too late to go over, but can I jack off to you?” Oikawa already had his dick in his hand. He gave himself a couple of tugs to add to the authenticity. And it worked. Iwaizumi noticed the jump in Oikawa’s voice and the breathy gasps. Though the idea of Oikawa taking someone home stung a little, it was nothing new. Iwaizumi definitely wasn’t in a place to judge since he himself had fucked Akaashi-san. Oikawa seemed to have continued where ever he had left off and it was up to Iwaizumi to stay on the phone or hang up. Iwaizumi pulled his phone away from his ear and sighed. He had rules for this.

First, don’t pick up the phone at night because Oikawa only calls when he’s drunk and/or alone. Second, don’t let him in, especially if it’ll turn into fucking. Last, don’t be his friend because he sucks you in to starting at step one.

But fuck, he already broke his first rule. And the second one technically didn’t apply to this situation. Iwaizumi still didn’t agree with the third rule. Oikawa wasn’t a bad friend. Just a shitty not lover, but something like a sex friend. Fuck. _Fuck_.

“Fuck it.” Iwaizumi whispered underneath his breathe and brought the phone back to his ear.

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa let out a breathy moan. As quickly as he could, Iwaizumi pulled down his boxers and grabbed his growing cock. “Are you finally touching yourself too?” Iwaizumi didn’t respond, but Oikawa continued letting out gasps. Every now and then, Oikawa would whisper ‘Iwa-chan’ and sometimes Iwaizumi thought he could hear a small whimper.

“Iwa-chan, fuck. I want to fuck you right now. Or even suck you off. Shit, remember the other night when I sucked you off in your kitchen. I want to do that again. I love it when you tug on my hair.” And Oikawa continued to talk and recall all the times they’ve fucked. While Iwaizumi was turned on by the memories, he was also surprised and embarrassed by how much Oikawa remembered.

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi barely breathed out because now he was talking about unfulfilled fantasies. Iwaizumi listened as Oikawa rambled about how they never got around to paddling after they found out Iwaizumi loved being spanked. The butt plug had never been used on Oikawa while he fucked Iwaizumi. Oikawa had been restrained for Iwaizumi but never blindfolded. They hadn’t gotten around to fisting either. With every new kink, Iwaizumi’s body shuddered, and his hips shook. Each breath became labored and he could hear that Oikawa’s words were clipped and staggering.

“Fuck, Tooru, are you going to come?” Iwaizumi’s eyes were now closed, concentrating on the image of Oikawa thrusting himself into his palm.

“If you keep saying my name like that, then yes.” Oikawa hissed his answer and groaned. Indeed, it sounded like Oikawa was nearing the edge. So Iwaizumi repeated ‘Tooru’ in the same needy, lustful, wispy voice. In return, Oikawa’s moans got louder, and Iwaizumi could hear Oikawa’s hand against his dick. Iwaizumi matched his own pace and his body tensed at the oncoming orgasm. His body curled up a bit and he could barely hear Oikawa coming on the phone as he focused on his own climax.

“Gross, I have cum all over my hands.”

“Yeah, that’s what happens, jackass. Go clean it off and let me sleep.”

“Okay, mom.”

“Fuck you.” Iwaizumi hung up without warning. Sighing, he rolled over for tissues and immediately fell asleep after wiping his hands. _I’m so fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) i can't write sex scenes for shit. im so sorry. 2) i hope i'm not totally misrepresenting asexuality by having Kenma suck Akaashi's dick. 3) I'm writing this while sick so I feel like it's not as edited....
> 
> Happy New Years! Really wanted to get this monster of a chapter out before 2019, but that didn't happen. I ended up moving a big scene into the next chapter cause this one was getting much longer than I like. 
> 
> But goddamn, Iwaizumi just fucks all of his friends, doesn't he? But he is the most bangable....lol I know the sex scene between Iwaizumi and Akaashi felt rushed. It is. And Kenma isn't mentioned...yeah that's bc he isn't a participant until the end. i usually don't like phone sex but this was ok. my thoughts are everywhere. Thanks for the love and read!

**Author's Note:**

> Watch out for the tags. I'll be updating them as I go. You've been fore-warned. Now spoilers are on you.


End file.
